Dragonball z Meets Highschool DxD: The Saiyan Prince
by Divinemyth
Summary: The saiyan prince and Goten, the youngest son of Goku attempt to save Goku and the rest who have been trapped in other worlds.
1. Prologue

Dragonball Z Meets High school DxD

The Saiyan Prince

Prologue

Long before the GT saga; before Uub trained with Goku, and even before Buu was reborn as Uub, is the untold tale of DragonBall Z.

The story begins exactly three weeks after the Z fighters defeated Buu, who had almost destroyed the universe.

We catch the Saiyan prince training in the anti-gravity room in order to improve his skills and powers.

"Buu beat me to a pulp and almost destroyed the entire universe. In order to stay alive, I must become stronger!" Vegeta thought.

Just then, the young Trunks walked in to see his father moving faster than the speed of light, and destroyed the training androids.

As soon as Trunks walked inside actual chamber, he fell to his knees. The gravity was 500 times normal gravity.

"What are you doing here, son?" Vegeta asked shutting down the extra gravity and ending the training simulation.

"I was wondering if I could train with you, dad." Trunks answered getting up on his feet.

"Are you certain you can handle it, boy?" Vegeta said with a laugh "You could barely stand here a few moments ago."

"I can do it, dad! Just give me a chance." Trunks said with enthusiasm.

"So be it." Vegeta said turning the gravity on.

As anticipated by Vegeta, trunks fell to his knees, but he stood back up using all of his determination and strength.

"See…I….told you...I could do it." Trunks struggled trying to talk and stand.

"Then get to it, son." Vegeta ordered, getting back to attack the activated bots.

Trunks tried to go easy at first with only doing push-ups. He was only able to do ten at first, but slowly he began to raise the numbers to 20, then 30, 40, 50. He kept falling but kept trying until he reached a number higher than his last time. Inside, he wanted to prove to his father and himself that he was warrior material as well. He then began to do push-ups with one hand. Step by Step, he began to get the hang of the different variants of push-up. Specifically, the ones Vegeta usually did.

He then went to doing some Squats. Slowly he mastered those as well, and in no time he was able to stand on his feet, without the gravity overwhelming him. He leapt into the air, and tried to fly then. He fell to the floor a couple of times, but just as the rest of his exercises went, he got the hang of it.

"Dad, check it out!" Trunks yelled to Vegeta "I can fly in this gravity now!"

Vegeta ignored Trunks completely and continued with his training.

Trunks went over to the gravity adjuster while Vegeta was not paying attention. "I bet I can raise the gravity and do better. Maybe then he will listen to me." Trunks thought with a grin.

Trunks raised the gravity to 600. Vegeta was not aware by the change, considering how much he has trained over the years. In fact, the change of gravity did not even happen in his mind.

However, Trunks was not in the same level. He fell to the floor on his stomach and was not able to stand up. "Gr! I have to get up! My father will see me as a weakling." Trunks thought. He tried with all his might to stand up, and succeeded but fell back down the next second.

Vegeta caught sight of Trunks near the adjuster and rushed over there; furious but at the same time concerned. He turned off the extra gravity and training bots completely. Vegeta faced Trunks who stood back up feeling lighter than a feather.

"Have you lost your mind, foolish boy?" Vegeta yelled "600 times normal gravity is no child's play!"

"But I want to be strong too!" Trunks said with eyes on the floor.

"If you want to be strong, you must train at your level." Vegeta lectured "No Saiyan in the universe gets the strength they want from risking their wellbeing. They work for it, step by step."

"But you did that! Mom told me how you used to push your limits when your body was completely worn out." Trunks said in his defense.

"That is different, you fool!" Vegeta shouted "I'm a grown person. You are a mere child!"

"So? I was getting good at 500 times, and you didn't even care to say good job. Even if I was able to do 600 times, you would not care." Trunks said turning around towards the machine.

Vegeta turned around and switched the gravity to 500 times again. "You want a compliment, son? Come fight me then." Vegeta challenged his son.

"…..are you sure?" Trunks hesitated knowing his father was very strong.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Vegeta inquired.

"N-no!" Trunks stuttered attempting to conceal his fear, but it was beyond obvious considering his shaking knees.

"Then come on." Vegeta got into his stance and so did Trunks.

Trunks lunged forward while the weight of the gravity weighing him down. Thus he was quite slow. He delivered many attempts to hit but Trunks was too slow and Vegeta was too fast in that gravity.

"Had enough, boy?" Vegeta said with a laugh.

"Not yet, dad." Trunks said grunting and gritting his teeth, transforming into a super saiyan. His speed and resistance to the gravity greatly improved. He attacked with great speed but still could not land a hit on Vegeta.

"Being a super saiyan does not make you invincible, son." Vegeta said grabbing Trunks' fist that was about to hit him and threw him at the end of the room.

"How was I not able to land a single hit?!" Trunks yelled in frustration while getting back up "Again! I wanna try again!" Trunks was determined to do what was difficult.

"You're wasting my time, boy. You are still an amateur." Vegeta said turning his attention away.

Trunks lunged forward and went to attack again. Vegeta dodged his attack again.

"Using the cowardly way now?" Vegeta said attacking trunks back. Trunks fell back to the end of the room again.

Trunks had a tear in his eye from the pain but was not ready to give up. Vegeta saw his determination and faced trunks again.

"Show me what you got." Vegeta challenged.

Trunks powered down.

Vegeta was shocked, but knew Trunks was finally getting it.

Trunks lunged forward, faster than before, attacked Vegeta with a major improvement.

"That's my boy!" Vegeta thought "He needs to be given a push for his determination to appear."

"Is that all you got?!" Vegeta said out loud "It feels as if I'm fighting an infant!"

"I'll show you dad!" Trunks said. His moves got faster than before, and his techniques improved.

Vegeta grabbed both of his arms not letting him punch but Trunks began to use his legs.

Vegeta then backed away and shot very weak energy blasts for trunks to deflect, but trunks instead moved out of the way, which made a huge hole in the wall, causing the gravity to deactivate.

"Uh-oh." Trunks said "Mom won't let us hear the end of this."

Vegeta grabbed his towel and wiped his face and arms of the sweat.

"So, how was that?" trunks asked walking beside him.

"You will have to do much better than that, boy. A newborn Namek can do better than that." Vegeta said.

"Thanks a lot, dad." Trunks was disappointed and thus he went behind Vegeta.

Just then Goku, Gohan, and Goten appeared in front of them.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted as they all ran up to him.

"Kakarot. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, the H.F.I.L is in some kind of trouble and I need your help."

"What kind of problem?" asked Trunks who appeared from behind Vegeta.

"We don't know yet but it's pretty urgent from the way King Kai sounded. We could use your help too, Trunks."

"Awesome!" Trunks asked.

"I got better things to do, and playing in that dull place of fools is not one of them." Vegeta answered walking away.

"But Vegeta-"

"Goodbye clown" Vegeta said as he teleported away.

Vegeta was now surrounded by trees. He was in the wilderness, where he believed was the only place to find peace nowadays.

Vegeta sat down on the front side of a tree and relaxed his muscles from the training.

After a few moments, he fell asleep only to me awoken ten minutes later by large explosions. The whole forest was on fire.

"Who is responsible for this?" Vegeta said to himself while heading to the skies.

"Well hello there, Vegeta." said a very familiar and sinister voice; the voice of Frieza.

"Frieza! How did you get out of H.F.I.L?" Vegeta asked.

"It's simple. I had some help." He answered.

"Well prepare to go back." Vegeta launched forward and tried to attack but someone else came in the way.

"Cell?" Vegeta said with a little shock.

"It's good to see you too, Vegeta. I lost my battle against Gohan because of you. Now I came to reclaim my victory." Cell said

Vegeta laughed "You honestly believe you can defeat me? After all of the training I did, both of you fused would not stop me."

"What about three people?" said another voice; "Or four people?" said another different voice.

Vegeta turned around to see Nappa and Raditz; "You clowns? You could not even handle a Namek? How do you think you will stop me?"

"Don't be so smug, Vegeta. We didn't come back alone." Cell said.

"RARRAGHH"

Vegeta turned around to see the sound that almost sent a shiver down his spine. "Buu" he said.

"That's not all, Vegeta. We all got a small upgrade of power." Cell said.

Nappa, Raditz, Frieza, and Cell, all came out of the shadows to reveal an M on their foreheads.

"You will still never win. Not as long as I breathe." Vegeta said with a grin.

He was about to power up until; "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" said another familiar voice.

Vegeta jumped up and looked around to realize everything was just a dream. In front of him was Kibitokai (The fused Supreme kai and Kibito).

"Kai? What do you want?!" Vegeta asked standing up.

"We have trouble at H.F.I.L." Kai said.

"So I've heard. Kakarot and his sons are taking care of it." Vegeta informed.

"Along with your son as well, Vegeta." Kibitokai said.

"Then, the situation is under control." Vegeta said turning around was about to leave.

Kibito took out his crystal ball and showed Goku and the others surrounded by all their foes.

"They can take care of it." Vegeta persisted from helping them.

"You want to take the risk, with your son being there?" Kibitokai asked.

"My son is no weakling. He can take care of himself, just as the rest of them can." Vegeta answered.

"How can you still be so stubborn? Don't you care about your only son?" Kibitokai asked.

"Save your lectures, Kai." Vegeta said.

"Kakarot!" the sound came from the crystal ball. It was the voice of Broly.

"Broly is there as well?" Vegeta thought.

"Good heavens! The legendary super saiyan has sided with them as well!" Kai said in shock.

"Quit your shrieking, and let's go. I've seen enough." Vegeta said going to Kibitokai. They both held hands and teleported away using Kai's ability.

"They have great numbers. Even with all of us, this might be somewhat problematic." Said Goku as all the heroes went into a circle formation.

Then all together, the monsters charged a blast and fired it at the group.

Suddenly the blasts completely vanished, followed by power blasts which defeated many of the ones that attacked.

"Honestly Kakarot; when will you ever learn to not judge a fight from its numbers?" said a familiar voice from the heroes side.

"Vegeta, you came!" Goku shouted excitedly.

"Dad!" said Trunks.

"Don't forget me." said another familiar voice, the voice of supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Oh you know, here for a picnic and a peaceful vacation." Vegeta said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I thought you were here to help us." Goku replied with a sarcastic tone "Let's get this show on the road then"

Vegeta went down to the ground where he confronted Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Raditz, Frieza, cooler and King Cold.

"Well well well, if it isn't the failures and the losers of the past. I suppose being humiliated once in your life wasn't enough." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Get that monkey!" Frieza ordered to the Ginyu force, Nappa, and Raditz.

"What a joke" said Vegeta lunging forward and defeating all his attacking foes without the slightest amount of effort "You didn't think you could defeat me after all this time, did you?"

He moved forward with great speed and knocked out Frieza and King cold, instantly.

"Your turn, Cooler" Vegeta said gesturing the "come get some" with his hands.

Vegeta dashed forward and finished off Cooler as well, "Ha! What a waste of my time!" Vegeta said.

Suddenly Vegeta heard "A little…help…here….someone!" It came from Trunks.

"Trunks! I got you, son!" Vegeta grabbed his son's hand which resulted in a chain. Buu kept shooting his blasts, but Vegeta did not let go.

"Daddy!" Goten ran to his father, but then was overpowered by Bojack.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Broly came with incredible speed, releasing the Vegeta's grasp on Trunks.

Both Goku and Trunks were engulfed by the portal.

"Trunks! Kakarot!" Vegeta fell to his knees.

"Daddy, Gohan! They're all gone!" Goten cried closing his eyes.

Babidi laughed, seeing Vegeta and Goten were the only ones left "Ready to join them, Vegeta?"

A saiyan at his most raged moment is a power not to be reckoned with. Babidi knew very little about that.

"Cell, Buu, everyone, finish up this peasant and that little brat!" Babidi commanded.

All the villains went to attack Vegeta and Goten all at once.

First were Cell, Broly, and Bojack. They all charged a blast at Vegeta and it was a direct hit.

Babidi laughed "So long saiyan prince! You've been a pain in my butt for far too long!"

"I have to help them." Supreme Kai vanished.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was still on his knees, completely unharmed.

"What the devil? How is he unharmed!?" Babidi anxiously shouted.

Electricity began to surround Vegeta.

"Babidi!" Vegeta shouted. The ground began to shake and shatter; his hair turned golden but this was not a super saiyan one transformation.

His power level went way beyond that. In fact, his power went even further than super saiyan three Goku.

Goten uncovered his eyes and looked at Vegeta.

"Get up, son of Kakarot. We may not be able to bring back everyone, but we can avenge them." Vegeta encouraged.

Goten wiped his tears and tightened his grip. He got up and went to super saiyan but his power level kept growing past his usual level.

His hair grow longer and more electricity surrounded him. Goten had ascended to super saiyan 2.

Vegeta lunged forward with great speed and knocked out Broly and Bojack with a single blow.

Goten teleported behind Cell and his him from behind, sending him flying to the other end of the area.

Soon Supreme kai reappeared with reinforcements. Pikkon, Olibu, and many of the guardians of H.F.I.L were there. They all engaged in battle and one by one they took down all the enemies.

"Your turn, Babidi!" Vegeta said aiming his hand at Babidi.

Buu jumped in front of Babidi and went to attack Vegeta. With great speed Buu unleashed a series of attacks, but Vegeta was able to avoid them all.

Vegeta then attacked Buu with even greater speed, and with each successful hit, Buu was being defeated. Vegeta then launched his galick gun. Buu was down.

"Now then, where were we?" Vegeta said aiming his hand at Babidi and Bibidi once again.

"Vegeta, no!" Supreme Kai rushed to stop Vegeta from destroying Babidi "We can't kill them. Otherwise we will never find Goku and the others."

"We will find another way. These fools have to die here and now. Otherwise they will always cause problems." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta don't let your anger fool you! Your son is gone as well. Think about him." Supreme Kai tried to reason with Vegeta.

"Gr" Vegeta put his hand down and powered down. He suddenly fell to his knee.

"Vegeta, are you all right?" Supreme Kai asked.

"I'm fine." Vegeta answered standing up. HIs great power required a great deal of energy, which is why he had a small dizzy moment.

Meanwhile, Pikkon and the others began to load the enemies back into their cells. Goten joined Vegeta and Kai and watched silently.

Vegeta got back his energy by eating a Senzu bean.

"Where did you send them, Babidi?" Vegeta demanded grabbing him from his neck.

"Put me down this instant, you insect!" Babidi yelled.

"Don't make me destroy you." Vegeta said.

Babidi laughed "How will you find your pitiful friends then, Vegeta?"

"Don't worry about them. If you don't tell me where they are, you will die and afterwards I will find a different way to find them. Don't think I need your help. It's a bargain for your life." Vegeta was not bluffing.

"Alright alright!" Babidi shouted panicking "Each portal led to a different place. The first two that got dragged into the portal were sent to one place, and the other two were sent to another. You will have to go find them yourselves. All I can do is open the portal to where they are."

"Open the portal then, wizard." Vegeta commanded "I will go and find them Kakarot and Trunks first."

"This could be a great chance to get rid of Vegeta" Babidi hatched a new scheme into his head. He waved his hands and chanted words for five minutes. A portal opened up, which lead to a completely different place from the other two.

"This is the portal. Go find them now." Babidi said.

"This better not be another trick Babidi. I am in no moods for your games." Vegeta threatened.

"Don't worry, my saiyan friend. My games are yet to begin." Babidi thought with a grin.

"Wait, Vegeta. I want to come too" Goten said.

"For what, boy? I'm going to find your father and Trunks." Vegeta reassured.

"Just take him Vegeta. Goten has demonstrated he could be of great help." Kai suggested.

"Fine" Vegeta said almost about to enter the portal.

Just then Frieza released himself from the grasp of H.F.I.L guard and dashed forward into the portal.

"Gr, Frieza! I don't have time for this!" Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Vegeta, you have to stop Frieza. He will destroy wherever this portal leads!" Kai said.

"Leave this portal open. I'll bring him back and then search for Kakarot." Vegeta said rushing into the portal. Goten followed.

"Frieza, you just made my life much easier!" Babidi thought. He used his magic to restore Frieza power, so he can buy him some time to close the portal.

"After Frieza returns, you will be forever gone, Vegeta." Babidi thought with a grin "And just as something to spice up the fun." Babidi did another spell with his eyes, which was aimed at Vegeta.

What was the purpose of it? It remains to be seen.

Vegeta and Goten appeared on the other side of the portal. They were in front of a school and it was night time. No one was around.

Thus, the story begins.

Dragonball Z Meets High school DxD

The Saiyan Prince


	2. Chapter One: Frieza's Frenzy

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

Hello readers/writers/users/people of earth. I uploaded the prologue of this story and two others today. Before continuing with the story; I wanted to notify you all about certain things. In addition, be certain to check out the other stories two if you are into this one. The other two stories are: "Dragonball Z Meets Girls Bravo: The Protector of Earth" and "Dragonball Z Meets Rosario + Vampire: The teacher and student."

First thing is regarding the update frequency. My goal is to update each story at least once per week. For instance, this week can be another chapter of "Dragonball Z meets High School DxD." The week after; I will update "Dragonball Z meets Rosario+ Vampire," and so on. The reason is because I'm a worker and student; therefore I have limited time to write these stories; but rest assured I will write them as promised. Not to mention, I go for quality not quantity. I can upload garbage every day or decent work every week. For each story to be original, interesting, and non-repetitive, I require time and patience from you all. If these do not fall within your expectations, then regrettably these stories are not for you and I suggest finding one that will. However, there will be many moments where I update stories more frequently than expected. The cycle will be "Dragonball z Meets Girls Bravo," then "Dragonball z Meets Rosario+Vampire," and lastly "Dragonball z Meets highschool DxD." It will follow this sequence until each story is finished. The sequence begins next week with "Dragonball z meets Girls Bravo."

Secondly, I know a few of you have questions regarding the storyline itself. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal anything; otherwise the whole story will be pointless; but make no mistake all of your comments/reviews are read and considered. Also, I recommend everyone to leave reviews and suggestions on how to improve these stories if you see errors. I read each and every one of them, so they will not fall on deaf ears (or blind eyes rather). In addition, I take requests on creating new stories as well. Feel free to send requests and I will try my best to fulfill them.

Lastly, If you have any questions, comment, concerns, suggestions, story requests; feel free to message me here; or on twitter.

Story update dates will also be displayed on twitter. My twitter is TheNewJoker1. Future notifications and announcements such as these will be posted on twitter only. Thank you for giving my stories a second look; and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing them.

_**Chapter One: Frieza's Frenzy**_

"No time to lose. You go over there and I'll go there. Find Frieza and bring him back here." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sir!" Goten say with a salute. They both then flew to their directions.

Meanwhile…

"R-Rias!" trembled Issei who had had just woken up while Rias was getting in bed with him…without any clothes.

"Dear god. This is heaven!" Issei said having moments of his own.

Everything seemed to go back to normal after Issei defeated the vanishing dragon, a.k.a Vali. Not to mention, new advisor was Azazel, chosen by Rias' brother himself.

Akeno then walked in. "Well well well; got room for another passenger?" Akeno jumped into bed with them both.

"Akeno, this bed is not big enough for all three of us." Rias said trying to make an excuse to be alone with Issei.

"You're right, president. Why don't you get off then?" Akeno suggested with a laugh.

Rias looked at Akeno with an angry face, "Fine; we'll let Issei decide!" Rias said.

"M-me?!" Issei was now put on the boiling pot. He knew a simple answer would cause world war 3.

Just then an earthquake occurred; followed by large explosions.

"What the hell? That sounds close!" Issei said getting out of bed. He looked out the window and saw in a fair distance; explosions and destruction.

"We gotta go check it out! There are innocent people there!" Issei rushed outside, just to catch Yuuto at his door step.

"I'm guessing you heard that commotion as well." Yuuto said.

"Yeah; I'm going there right now." Issei said.

"I'm coming too." Rias rushed outside fully dressed.

"Me too!" said a bunch of other voices, such as Asia, Gasper and Xenovia.

"Alright; let's go." Rias said rushing to the area.

While going there Issei looked at his sacred gear. "Dragon, what the hell is going on?"

"I sense a very unusual power. One I have never sensed in my lifetime." said the red dragon.

"Seriously?" Issei said "This doesn't sound very good."

"It isn't. Be careful Issei." warned the red dragon.

When they got there; they saw a scene of deaths, blood, and destruction on a whole new scale. Something none of them have ever seen.

"Who-Who could have done this?!" Issei said.

Suddenly more destruction could be heard further down.

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough" Yuuto said rushing to the next location.

"When we find whoever did this; he'll wish he never met us" Issei said.

When they got there, they saw beams hitting everywhere. Large explosions, screams of terror and sound of flesh being ripped apart by the energy of the explosion could be seen and heard.

They looked up in the air to where the beam was coming from and saw some kind of purple and white being. It was nothing they had ever seen even in the strange world of their own.

It was none other than Frieza, causing chaos as expected.

"Hey you; Stop or we will kill you!" Issei yelled.

Frieza ceased fire and turned to the group.

"You kill me?" Frieza laughed and went to the ground "Don't make me laugh, human. I could squash like you all with a single lift of my finger."

Akeno went to the sky and used her lightning strike power.

Frieza stood there without even flinching. One of them even hit him, but he was barely grazed.

"Oh I see; you plan on killing me by boring me to death; huh?" Frieza taunted Akeno and the rest of the group.

"You dare mock the devils?!" Rias said with anger. Her eyes glowed red and she unleashed her extinguishing star.

"Well; this is getting interesting." Frieza said crossing his arms.

It was a direct hit on Frieza; and everywhere around him was filled with smoke.

"He's finished" Rias said turning around being so sure of her ability.

"I could recheck that statement, my pretty" said the voice from the smoke.

Frieza walked out of smoke completely unharmed.

"Is that all?" Frieza was taunting and basically toying with the entire group.

Yuuto called for his most recently acquired sword; the balance breaker; and Xenovia summoned her Durandal.

"Heh heh heh. Give me your best shot, my children." Frieza raised his arms at his sides; giving the "come get me" gesture.

Both Yuuto and Xenovia ran and began swing the swords. The sword was not hitting Frieza however. He was dodging them all.

After a few attempts Frieza stopped dodging and just grabbed both swords with each of his hands.

"Aren't you two a little old to be playing with toys?" Frieza said pulling the sword away from them and throwing it aside, as if it were made of foam.

"There's-there's no way….he could be this powerful….." Issei said. He saw a monster in front of him; one that is virtually indestructible by their hands.

"If that's all you fools have to offer, then I suppose I will destroy you all now" Frieza said pointing his finger at them and charging up his death beam.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rias said "Attack him all at once!"

The entire group went to engage Frieza. They all used their spells, attacks, magic, swords, and Issei boosted the attack of Rias. Another cloud of smoke was surrounding Frieza.

"I hope that did it" Issei said.

Just then Frieza appeared behind Rias.

"Surprise, my pretty" He hit her with a low percentage of her strength.

Then one by one with the speed of light he teleported near all the group members and delivered blows not enough to kill them but definitely injuring them to the point where no one could stand.

"What a pile of trash. I'd be doing you all a favor by killing you; considering how weak you are." Frieza said.

Frieza went back into the sky and charged his death beam and shot it at more buildings. "I'm free! No one in this world can stop me! No one!"

More screams, more deaths, more blood, and more chaos. "I can't….watch this….He's a monster!" Asia said beginning to cry from her own pain and from all the pointless deaths.

"Don't cry little girl. You will be soon joining them." Frieza charged his beam once again and aimed it at the entire group.

"There's nothing we can do…..we are done for…" Issei said closing his eyes. The rest of the group did the same; hoping death was as painless as possible.

Just as Frieza was about to fire his beam he was struck fiercely from behind from something that was very fast and strong.

"AHHHH!" Frieza shouted in pain, canceling his beam and sending him flying across the sky and into the ground.

The group instantly opened their eyes to see a man; resembling a human with black hair, a blue jumper suit and very good physique. After a few seconds a kid appeared who was wearing orange attire and a black belt.

"Who-who's the hell is this guy now?!" Issei asked.

"No matter where you go; you never learn your lesson; do you Frieza." said the man.

Frieza raised his head from the ground "V-Vegeta!"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter Two: What is he!

_**Chapter Two: What is he?!**_

"H-How did you find me?!" asked Frieza.

"I can smell the stench of failure from you, Frieza" Vegeta said crossing his arms "You can come to hell or I can drag you there."

"Never, you stupid monkey!" Frieza launched countless attacks at Vegeta but he stood there without even blocking or moving.

"Choice two it is then" Vegeta said with smirk "Come on Frieza; surely you can do better than that."

Meanwhile Asia used her magic to heal everyone in the group. They all then got off the ground of what was now a city of ruins and watched the conflict between the two mysterious beings.

Frieza raced into the sky and engaged Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat. They were going so fast that none of the group members could even see them.

"These beings….they're…so powerful…who are they….what are they?" Rias thought "I must find out."

Vegeta blocked and dodged Frieza's attacks with ease. After all, he has been training for majority of his life to become stronger.

Vegeta then got tired of dodging and delivered two powerful blows to Frieza, sending Frieza to the ground.

"You are already dead, Frieza. If I'm not mistaken, dying now for you will mean you will be gone forever." Vegeta said reminding Frieza that he has a halo above his head "Which can work out for the best of the universe."

"Not if I kill you first!" Frieza said grunting and firming his grip.

The planet began to shake as Frieza began to power up. Everything around them began to collapse and crack until he was finished.

Frieza now had a lot of muscles on his upper body, which was known as 100 % full power form.

Vegeta looked at Frieza with a smirk "That could not defeat Kakarot; what makes you think it will defeat me"

Frieza raised his arm at his side "We'll see about that saiyan monkey." Suddenly a purple disc-like projectile appeared above Frieza's hand "Destructo disc!

It cut through everything in his path and headed straight to Vegeta. Frieza was of course controlling it.

Vegeta kept teleporting away from it causing the disc and Frieza to follow them.

"After them!" Rias said entering the sky, as well as Akeno. The rest ran on foot following Rias and Akeno from the sky.

After a few minutes, Rias and Akeno lost Frieza and Vegeta. "They were just too fast" Akeno said.

Meanwhile….

Vegeta and Frieza reach the high school that they initially appeared around.

"Now Goten!" Vegeta shouted.

Goten appeared directly under the destructo disc and went super saiyan. Afterwards, he used his kame-ha-me-ha at the dead center of the disc, causing it to collapse.

It resulted in a large explosion in the sky, which Akeno and Rias caught sight of.

"There!" they rushed to the area.

Not too far away from Vegeta and Goten was the portal.

"Enough games" Vegeta said launching forward and beating Frieza senselessly, causing him to faint in a matter of seconds.

"I can't let you die. You will cause havoc wherever you go therefore being under the watchful eyes of hell suits you best." Vegeta said picking up the body of Frieza and going to the portal.

He then went to the portal, which was a few meters away from the school.

Throwing Frieza into the portal; "I cannot sense Frieza's power level anymore; which means as one enters this portal, they can no longer be detected. That makes my job much easier" Vegeta thought.

He went into the sky and scanned the entire area for Goku or Trunks, but found neither.

Suddenly…."Hey you! Stop right there!" Rias ordered.

Vegeta kept scanning completing ignoring both Akeno and Rias presence.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Rias shouted a little irritated.

"Goten, search that direction for your father" Vegeta ordered pointing.

"Okay. I'm coming daddy!" Goten charged and was about to launch forward until Akeno came in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere until you both give us some answers" Akeno said aiming her hands at Goten.

"Answers?! But I didn't study!" Goten replied innocently.

Vegeta appeared in front of Goten and was now facing Akeno.

"Go on, boy. Find your father" Vegeta reordered "I'll handle this."

"Yes sir!" Goten completely forgetting about Akeno and her attempt to get answers.

"Bad idea" Akeno said about to unleash her attack at Goten to prevent him from leaving until suddenly, quick as lightning, Vegeta grabbed both of her hands and aimed them at himself.

Meanwhile Goten was gone from the area.

"You have a death wish?!" Akeno said keeping her lightning spell ready.

Vegeta did not reply or let go of her hands.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Akeno said launching her attack at Vegeta, who was barely three inches away.

After the smoke cleared, Vegeta was still where he was; not even fazed.

"My god….what…what are you…." Akeno asked. One could see the fear in her eyes.

Vegeta hit her with one percent of her strength and sent her flying directly downwards.

Rias sped to Akeno's aid and helped her stand up.

"Akeno! Akeno! Are you alright?" Rias asked shaking her.

"I feel as if….I've been…..hit by…..a mountain…." Akeno answered, and then soon fainted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rias asked Vegeta, who was already gone from the area.

"The Nerve!" Rias said.

Soon everyone else caught up with Rias and Akeno.

"Oh my god…What happened to Akeno!?" Asia asked going to her to heal her.

"There's no time to explain. We have to find that man. He is too dangerous to be left alone" Rias said to the rest of the group.

After Akeno was healed "Everyone choose a direction and find those beings" Rias ordered "Who knows the amount of chaos they will cause."

"I'll stay here in case they return" Issei said

"I'll stay here too, in case he needs to be healed" Asia added.

"Alright, but do not try to fight them; and be careful" Rias said before leaving.

Everyone except Issei and Asia left. They both hid behind a bush waiting for Vegeta.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta flew halfway through earth already and scanned the area while he did it.

"This is not possible" Vegeta thought "Kakarot's or Trunks' power level can't be detected; they're not here."

Goten soon appeared from checking his direction to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I couldn't find daddy or Trunks anywhere" Goten said with a frown.

"Babidi" Vegeta thought "This is one of his tricks."

"What should we do now?" Goten asked Vegeta.

"Back to the portal, I have a wizard to strangle" Vegeta answered flying with sonic speed forward; Goten followed him.

Meanwhile….

"I bet I could take that guy" Issei said jokingly.

"Yes. You are pretty strong, Issei" Asia encouraged.

Rias caught sight of what she thought was a shooting star at first.

"That's them!" She thought rushing back to the portal area "Good thing we didn't go too far from here."

"Issei…who do you like more….me...or…Rias? Asia asked blushing a little.

"Oh…..um…I…uh….err….I…um…" Issei was caught off guard with that question.

Vegeta reached the portal and descended to where the portal was.

"What a surprise. The portal is no longer here" Vegeta said.

"They're here!" Issei whispered to Asia "What do we do!"

"We can't fight them. President told us not to" Asia replied "Maybe we can stall?"

"Yeah, but how?" Issei asked Asia, who was no longer next to him in the bushes. Instead she was going to Vegeta.

"Asia! Are you insane?!" Issei whispered loudly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Asia said with a smile.

"What do we do now, Vegeta" Goten asked Vegeta.

Vegeta crossed his arms and began to think.

"Um…e-excuse me…"Asia said to Vegeta with a lot of shivering. She was so scared that her voice was barely hard by Vegeta or Goten.

Vegeta turned his head to the left and saw a girl wearing a dark green dress. Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I-I was wondering….if…if we could…talk…to you…b-both" Asia said.

Vegeta turned his entire body and looked at Asia "State your business" he finally said.

While Asia distracted Vegeta, Issei worked his way around to attack him from behind.

"I'll show you our business!" Issei said jumping out of the bushes and trying to attack Vegeta from behind.

Vegeta completely vanished.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Issei said.

Vegeta tapped Issei's shoulder which sent a shiver down Issei's spine. He jumped out of the way thinking Vegeta would attack him and went to Vegeta's left side.

Soon everyone else appeared back to the portal and they all surrounded Vegeta and Goten.

"You're now surrounded. Don't try to escape" Rias warned.

They all aimed their swords/scared gear/hands at Vegeta and Goten thinking they would stop them.

"You will answer our questions. Or we will attack" Rias said "First question, who are you both and who was that purple guy?"

Vegeta gave no answer. Goten stayed silent and remained behind Vegeta.

"Answer me or else-!" Rias demanded.

"Or else you'll what?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll destroy you!" Issei answered.

"Heh heh. Come destroy me then. I'll even close my eyes to give you the advantage" Vegeta said closing his eyes.

"Gr! Your arrogance will be your end!" Rias said launching her extinguishing star.

Everyone surrounding them, except Asia, attacked with their full power; with spells, or weapons, and kept attacking until nothing but smoke was seen.

"I hope…that did it…" Yuuto said.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta and Goten stood there without a scratch, and Vegeta of course still had his eyes closed.

"So when do you plan on attacking?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"What the hell!" Issei said "We gave everything we had in those attacks!"

Vegeta vanished and appeared in front of Issei, not giving Issei a chance to even blink.

"Ready?" Vegeta said hitting him and sending him across wide area.

"Issei!" Asia shouted running to his aid.

"You'll pay for that!" Rias and Akeno said.

They both tried to attack again, but suddenly they went flying across the area just like Issei.

Soon the same happened to Yuuto and Xenovia.

The only one that was not harmed or unconscious was Asia.

Vegeta turned his attention to her and appeared in front of her.

"Please…no more…" Asia said in fear and sorrow.

"Quit your crying. I didn't hit hard enough to kill these weaklings." Vegeta said "I want answers, and unless you give them, I'll kill them and you"

"I'll do anything; but please, I have to take care of them first or they will die." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

Vegeta sighed.

Suddenly before Asia could even look upwards, she and the others appeared in front of the high school in less than five seconds; as a show of sympathy from Vegeta.

"He helped us?" Asia thought.

Asia healed with what little magic she had remaining and as they all barely regained enough strength to walk, they all entered their school and their club room.

Vegeta and Goten were nowhere to be seen and the time was now 12 o'clock midnight.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter Three: Cute and Deadly

**Chapter Three: Cute and deadly**

**The next morning…..**

"So you all got your asses kicked by one person?" Azazel asked "and the only one that was able to get no injuries was Asia?"

After the midnight incident, Azazel and the other members gathered with only a few bandages around their bodies (thanks to Asia's magic) trying to make sense of who attacked them.

While Rias, Issei and Asia stood next to Azazel; Yuuto, Xenovia, and Akeno sat on the sofa listening to the conversation.

Gasper, however, was not amongst them. After the fight with Frieza, Gasper was instructed to go back to the club house where he would not get hurt.

"You make it sound like Asia is the strongest and we're all weak!" Issei shouted in defense.

"Well did you all at least try to speak to this mystery person?" Azazel asked.

"We did. He just didn't want to corporate" Rias answered.

"Without your weapons pointed at the person or asking in a demanding tone?" Azazel asked again.

"Does it really freaking matter? He still kicked our asses!" Issei replied.

"Issei" Rias said shaking her head telling him to not speak.

"Asia. What did he say to you?" Rias asked.

Asia, however, was in her own thought, focused on what Vegeta did; help them.

"Asia? You in there?" Issei asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just lost in thought" Asia replied "The person said he wanted some answers."

"Did you give him any answers?" Rias asked.

"I was too scared you might all be seriously hurt that I couldn't give any answers" Asia answered.

"Well you did well on helping them" Azazel said.

Asia didn't reveal that Vegeta had helped them, since she wasn't sure herself.

"Whatever the case might be, we should expect the worst today; since that man has not left" Rias said.

Just then Koneko walked in. She was away from the club for a few days and return to see her friends in bandages.

"Glad you can join us. We could've used your brute strength yesterday, but better later than never" Rias said.

"Forgive me, president" Koneko apologized.

Just then they heard a loud sound outside the school.

"It's them!" Rias said with complete certainty.

Rias ran outside of the club room to see the rain pouring down from the sky, and Issei followed after her. It was not Vegeta, but a thunderstorm.

"Damn" Rias said putting her head on her forehead.

"Rias, you seem a little on edge" Issei said.

"We all got defeated by one person, Issei" Rias replied "Can you blame me?"

"I guess not" Issei answered.

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta and Goten were pigging out at a restaurant where they were having a free food day, while all the customers stared at them with wide eyes and surprised expressions.

"What? You got a problem?" Vegeta said assertively to one of the staring people, which resulted in everyone else turning their eyes away from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, how will we find daddy, Gohan and Trunks now?" Goten asked.

"We will find them one way or another" Vegeta said finishing up "Hurry up and finish, boy. There is much to do."

Goten began to eat very quickly and suddenly began to choke.

"Goten!" Vegeta said rushing to him and putting his arm around his stomach and tightened, making the food he was choking on fling right out.

"Have you lost your mind, boy?!" Vegeta scolded "I didn't say to eat it so fast that you begin choking!"

"Sorry Vegeta" Goten said with a frown.

"I'll be at where we were yesterday, when you are finished. Do not go anywhere else, or talk to anyone else" Vegeta directed Goten and then left the restaurant. "We have some unfinished business" He thought.

Goten continued to finish his food.

Just then a boy with golden hair came in dressed as a girl, who just happened to be Gasper. When he saw Goten, he began to get very scared. Gasper recognized Goten from one of the two mystery guys he witnessed after their conflict with Frieza.

However, Goten was too busy eating to notice him.

"I should call the guys fast!" Gasper took out his phone to dial but then thought "What if they don't get here in time?"

Gasper took a deep breath and decided to get answers himself. He slow approached Goten, whose face was in the bowl of noodles.

"Um…Hi….mind…If…..I….join you?" Gasper spoke in pauses, thinking Goten could annihilate him at any moment.

Goten looked up and answered "Sure!" then went back to eating. Goten kept the talk to minimum, remembering Vegeta's instructions.

"So…um….what's….your name? Gasper asked.

Goten finished eating and said "My name? Uhh….Sorry, I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Gasper asked.

"Because Vegeta told me not to!" Goten answered twirling his thumb "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you!" With those final words, Goten vanished.

"I gotta tell the others about this!" Gasper rushed back to school.

**Back to the school…**

"Any luck on finding the goons?" Issei asked Yuuto, who was watching over the east side of the school.

"No; not even a squeak. It's like they're completely gone." Yuuto said.

"I'll go check on the others" Issei said running to the North side, where Koneko was watching over, and then he went to check the west side where Xenovia was, and then the south where Issei was told to remain; which he did after checking on the others.

"Man, what trouble could they be causing while we just stand here?" Issei thought out loud.

Gasper finally reached the school and went to the club room, where Rias was the only one there.

"President! I found the guys that attacked you all!" Gasper said.

"What! You could have gotten hurt Gasper! How dare you disobey my orders!" Rias said "This means you will need to be disciplined!"

"I'm sorry, president but you need to hear this!" Gasper and Rias spoke and then after ten minutes, Yuuto, Xenovia, Issei, and Koneko entered.

"Bad news, Rias. No sign of them. Maybe they're gone for good" Issei said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Gasper saw them at the restaurant, or one of them." Rias said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Asia?!" Issei asked in panic.

**Meanwhile...**

"Took you long enough" said Vegeta.

In front of him was Asia who just had the surprise of her life. She was currently at the backside of the school which was mostly empty at these times because classes were in session.

"Y-you!" she said in fear and began to back away.

"Have you forgotten our deal, little girl?" Vegeta said getting off the wall.

"W-What deal?!" Asia asked. Her stress levels made her forget that she promised Vegeta answers, if he allowed her to save her friends.

"I don't have time to play games. You owe me answers and I want them now" Vegeta said.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where can Asia be?! I don't like this!" Issei said.

"Everyone spread out and search for Asia" Rias ordered, and then everyone did as asked.

Just as they all left the club room, they saw what they could not believe. Goten was being carried by a bunch of girls and Goten of course was laughing like an infant.

"He's so adorable!" said one of the girls and pinched his cheeks.

"What the! Get away from him!" Issei shouted to the girls.

"Shut up, Issei!" said one of the girls who actually knew him "You're just jealous that this adorable little boy gets more action than you!"

"Say what!" Issei went on the defense and tried to grab Goten but Goten was already on the floor before anyone's eyes could see.

"Oh my god, he's so fast!" said one of the girls.

"Please leave us. We have to talk to this boy in private" Rias said.

"Why! He's just a kid! What could you possibly want from him!" said another one of the girls.

"Do as she says, now" said a voice that came from behind the group of girls. It was Sona and Tsubaki.

The girls all mumbled under their breathes and left.

"Thank you, Sona" Rias said.

"So the rumors are true. We have invaders" Sona said.

"Aye kid, where's your dad?" Issei asked Goten, thinking Vegeta was his father.

"Issei, not here" Rias said pointing at the club room "We can question him with privacy."

"Can you come with us, young one?" Rias asked Goten bending down on her knees to match her height with his.

"Um….um…um…I wish I could but I have to find someone" Goten said jogging in place.

"We'll give you a lot of candy, if you come with us" Koneko said with her usual dull voice.

"Oooohhh! Candy!" Goten ran into the room as instructed and the rest followed.

Before Rias could enter "Rias, he's a child. If that boy is to be harmed, it will not look very good for the house of gremory. Keep that in mind" Sona warned leaving the place.

Rias entered the room.

"Hey…where's my candy?" Goten asked looking around the room for candy.

"We'll give you candy when you answer a few questions. Is that alright with you?" Rias said again.

"No! I want candy now!" Goten shouted and cried out loud, assaulting everyone's eardrums.

"Just give him candy damn it!" Issei shouted covering his ears.

Gasper reached into his pockets and rushed to Goten with candies.

"Yay! Candy!" Goten said putting the candy into his mouth.

"Alright, you got your candy, now you gotta answer our questions" Rias said.

"Sure thing, Ma'am" Goten said sitting on the floor and eating his candies.

"What's your name?" Rias asked.

"My name's Go-" Goten pauses instantly as he remembered Vegeta's orders on not talking to anyone.

"Go on" Rias said.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. He told me not to"

"Who told you not to?"

"My friend" Goten answered noming on some more candies.

"Who's your friend?"

"The one who was with me yesterday"

"And who is he?"

"My friend"

"How do you know him?"

"My father knows him"

"Who's your father?"

Goten froze and then stood up quickly and dropped all his candies "Daddy! We still have to find him! I'm sorry, Ma'am, I have to go!"

Goten dashed to the door, but was stopped by Issei.

"You're not going anywhere you little punk" Issei said "You're gonna tell us where your friend is, and if there are more of your kind"

"Please, sir. I have to go!" Goten said jogging in place "My daddy needs me!"

"Your daddy can go to hell for all I care. You're not going anywhere" Issei said.

As Issei uttered those, Goten stopped jogging in place. The ground began to shake.

He smile was gone, and his eyes filled with rage. He looked at Issei but a look no one has ever seen from him.

"You better take that back" Goten warned firming his grip.

"O-or w-what" Issei said stepping back a few paces. He knew he triggered Goten, but did not heed Goten's warning.

The others knew this was bad news as the ground more and more violently by each passing second.

Goten appeared behind Issei about to deliver a single blow, which would be enough to put him in the grave forever; but then his fist was stopped before it could hit.

"Are you trying to destroy this world, boy?" said a rough voice.

"Vegeta!" Goten said going to the ground "He was saying mean things about daddy!"

"Calm down this instant" Vegeta ordered.

Goten obeyed and relaxed, making the ground stable once again.

"You!" Issei went to attack but obviously was blocked and then thrown aside.

"You want to die this time, insect? I can happily arrange that" Vegeta said.

"Issei stop!" Asia said.

Sona and Tsubaki quickly barged into the room, followed by Azazel and Lucifer appearing behind Rias and the others.

Vegeta and Goten were surrounded.

**To be continued…**


End file.
